


discord's dance

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And umm uhh hello nsfw tag, F/F, Self-Indulgent, not so explicit and beautiful.png
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: They just need a time alone.





	

They crashed their lips not long after their eyes met.

Clouded with wants, hazed with needs, emerald eyes and mesmerizing golden eyes locked, as intense as their lips wandered, starting from small to more of a breathless attempt of pecking. The raven-haired beauty circled her arms on the blonde’s back, relishing and pressing closer, sensing their heartbeats mingled so was their kisses, she wanted to melt.

“ _Dia_ —“

She felt her entire being jolted the moment she heard the simple call of her name; fueled with yearning which made her legs suddenly turned weak. She tried not to let her guard down and keep their contact, for their breaths to be connected. Mari was far too impatient to take a break and bit Dia’s lower lips, requesting a permission.

“Mari-san, it hurts.”

A bump on the forehead, breathless groan.

“Sorry, I thought you are as greedy as I am.”

There was a dash of regret in the tone. Their closeness didn’t break.

“I, well.” Dia sighed. “ _Well_ , I know we haven’t done it since weeks because our works are piling up and you’re the school’s director for heaven’s sake and here we are in your VIP suite room—“

“Honeymoon suite, Dia.” she corrected. “I finally can lure you out from the Student Council room with saying that I need your help with my work in my home and—“

“—And care to explain why did this happen?”

They were arriving, and Mari claimed their distance with her lips, actually Dia didn’t need to ask why.

“ _Oh_ , while you were enjoying it, too?” Mari smirked, Dia’s cheek burns intensified. “We’re tired, Dia, we need ourselves for once, please? I won’t neglect my work.”

Mari pulled Dia down to the king-sized bed by the center of the room, for their lips to indulge in another press. Flower petals that were scattered on the bed—hotel’s service—went to disarray as they went for yet a battle, Mari didn’t wait for her tongue to slip in.

“Mari— _nnh_.”

The blonde was on the top of her, showering her lips with searing hotness before they parted. The black-haired president was lying, collecting her breaths when Mari pulled her up to sit beside her, suddenly frown crowned the blonde president’s features.

“I’m sorry Dia, I ...” she buried her face to Dia’s neck. “I ... I’m selfish, aren’t I? I shouldn’t have done this to you. W-We have to work.”

Her hand moved up to caress the blonde tresses.

“Silly,” Dia said. “You’re selfish, you don’t need to tell me that.”

Mari propped her head up, arms hanging to Dia’s waist to meet the soft emeralds watching her golden, her heart skipped.

“But,” Mari felt Dia’s slender fingers, cooling and soothing her nerves, gliding to sweep her bangs for a kiss to be planted. “Take a responsibility for making me miss you even more.”

A pause between them, two smiles, lips joined for the nth time before they ceremoniously let their bodies fell on the bed. Their crashing courses continued, hands beginning to roam free from simply holding at each other.

Dia found her hand to undo Mari’s tie, to open her sailor uniform’s button entirely. The black-haired girl resurfaced, towering the blonde with her figure, Mari couldn’t feel more vulnerable in her life than that to see those green eyes gazing down to her partly exposed skin, also to capture her eyes.

She has lost count how much her inner self melted away, entranced and bewitched by a sculpture called Kurosawa Dia.

“A payback for your selfishness.” Dia whispered, her index finger drawing a line to Mari’s heart, the blonde shuddered.

Dia wasn’t one to play roughly, rather, for Mari, kindness is her weakness.

The student council president always savoring her slowly, rewarding her body with kisses. The board director wasn’t particularly weak with her collarbone, she couldn’t help but start to moan as Dia treated her neck to collarbone with care; kissing and nibbling, leaving her skin hot.

It was when Dia reached her torso and start to suck the blonde’s paler skin, Mari couldn’t contain her gasps anymore. Dia left a trail of red continuously, relishing at each of Mari’s call to her name and reached her first jackpot.

[The director wore a white lacy bra today, her favorite color.—she silently smirked to see how she’s prepared for this.]

Mari squirmed, sometimes cursed at how slow Dia was going to the point she was frustrated enough to start grinding at her girlfriend’s lower body.

“Dia—p, please, I—“

“I do, Mari-san,” she calmly stated. “But I prefer to tease you.”

Dia kissed Mari once again, slightly distract her from the fact she snatched open the first jackpot. She drank on Mari’s sharp gasp the moment she started kneading the breast.

“Did you come already? I’m not finished, you know.”

“I—I’m not, Dia you mean— _ah_.”

She couldn’t. She just couldn’t think straight when Dia twisted her nipple. Her body shuddered violently at the shoot of pleasure. Mari looked away when Dia took it with the tongue, lapping and licking while she continued to call at the raven-haired beauty's name nonstop.

Mari didn’t realize a hand already come in contact with her inner core, she was far too wet because of their kissing adventure earlier.

“I won’t tease you for this one,” Dia smiled. “I want you to have me.”

Mari heaved heavily because of Dia’s attack earlier that she didn’t grasp the whole meaning of the word, not until she saw Dia climbed to her, meeting her wet flesh with another pool, grinding on her core.

“I hope you’re ready, Mari-san.”

And both of them were calling for each other in need, aloud; making the sheet and the remaining rose petals dirty with their mixed drops of nectar.

Their peak hit like a tidal wave, crashing and fulfilling, lasted for a short of time before Dia dropped herself down, settled beside Mari after the ride.

Mari embraced Dia shortly after she caught her breath, seeking for their closeness once again. Tiredness was apparent on the black-haired girl’s feature, she simply gave in as Mari slowly bumped their nose together, snuggling her forehead to her static ones. She sighed in content, Dia shyly looked away. The blonde slid her arms to the back, never wanting to let her go.

[ _“I love you.”_ – were the words they exchanged before they started to cuddle in silence.]


End file.
